To Free Yourself
by Onlyfivechairs
Summary: Yato Koregami is starting a new chapter in his life by moving to Shinjuku, Tokyo. All he wants is to break out of the confines of his boring existence, but the power he finds is greater than he ever imagined. An exploration of the Persona 5 trailers.
1. Chapter 1

_Semisomna-1_

He sleeps. And dreams.

The room is red, deep red. It is a shade somewhere between blood and cherry nail polish. There is a chair in front of him, straight-backed, unoccupied. Except it is stuck to the ground by a heavy chain and large metal ball. Then there are two chairs, then three, then four. Each one gains its own ball and chain as he blinks in confusion. Finally there are five chairs, each with chains, and he feel they are calling for him to sit down. But he cannot move, and he finds himself shaking in terror as he stands there.

_Why am I so scared? _He thinks, trying to calm himself. _It's only a bunch of stupid chairs in a stupid dream. And what does this dream mean anyway? That I'm terrified of sitting?_

**These chairs symbolize the ones that came before you. Each one gained power, but dealt with terrible challenges and ordeals. But all managed to break these chains that bound them through revelation…or sacrifice.**

Who's there? Who are you?

**Look at the chairs again. Do you see the figures sitting in them? **

Yes, but barely. They look blurred, out of focus.

**They have already gained freedom from themselves, and turned back terrible powers that threatened to destroy all. I am showing you this, because you are yourself trapped, but have the chance to become free. **

I don't understand. What does any of this mean? And you said the others had power…but what kind?

**You have not awakened to your own power yet. But you will soon, and you will need it to confront the darkness that awaits you. For a grave peril is once more threatening the world. **

The chairs fade before him, and the room is plunged into darkness. He feels himself beginning to fall.

**Return to the waking world now. But remember, I will be by your side, even when you do not see me there.**

But who are you?

He falls, and sees a golden butterfly fluttering above him. He stretches out his hand to it…and wakes.

He barely remembers the dream.


	2. Capti

**April 8th, 2016, 11:20am**

As the train headed north toward Shibuya, Tokyo, Yato Koregami shifted in his seat. He had just come to the city two days ago and was making a quick errand at the bookstore to pick up supplies for the new school term.

_Well, that's what Dad believes I'm doing. _ Yato thought wryly. _Now that I'm out from under his thumb, why shouldn't I try something fun? _

It had been a bit of a relief to transfer to Tokyo's Shujin High School, the elite preparatory academy known for the bright careers of its graduates. After 16 years in a dead end town crushed under the high expectations of his father, Yato didn't know what he would have done if the chance hadn't come to get out. His Father, Sousuke Koregami, was a businessman first and last, putting in long hours at an insurance company in Osaka every day. Souske expected his son to follow him into the business world, and as soon as Yato was six, had imposed on him a series of extra work, cram school courses, and personal lectures. Nothing short of the best would please Dad, and any "failures" would be met with Sousuke's fierce temper, bare hand, and sometimes confinement in his room without dinner. Any activity Yato pursued that would not lead toward his set career was strictly forbidden, including free weekend time and school clubs. Sports, however, were encouraged to "toughen him up," and in middle school, Yato was signed up for Kendo club. He was, however, not very athletic, and struggled to stay in the one social group allowed to him while taking out his frustration on the wooden targets.

His real escape, though, was books.

Even though his father assigned reading from finance texts way over his head, Yato learned early how to sneak the latest novels, manga, and fantasy books home in his bag to read when he was bored with studying. These books took him wherever he wanted, and helped, somewhat, to ease his loneliness and boredom. Still, once the book was over, nothing was different. He was still stuck in his unchanging life, doomed to follow in his father's path and too cowardly to refuse him. Yato knew well from Dad's lectures and his neighbors and teachers comments the life he was expected to lead.

Do well at the best schools, getting the best grades at every level.

Go on to the best college. Study Finance, Business, or another valuable major.

Join a good company. Move up the corporate ladder to the very top.

Marry a nice woman from a rich and successful family.

Have three or more kids.

Make sure they do excellent in school…

_I feel like I have a ball and chain attached to my neck._ Yato thought bitterly. _It's dragging me down and preventing me from doing anything that they don't approve of. I only want to be free, really free! Is that too much to ask? _

Glancing up, Yato looked at the board of articles pasted to the sides of the train. From one side to the next was nothing but bad news.

"A popular personality has been suspected of tax evasion. Accused of hiding several million yen in income…"

"An uproar broke out over an affair with the innocent schoolgirl idol. Officials involved in the matter are staying quiet about the identity of her lover…"

"Extensive bullying…"

"Died in their room from an apparent strangling…"

Yato looked away at the wall of text. He didn't read the paper or check the news much, but from what he'd seen, things all over Japan, and worldwide, were going terribly, and every day brought still more scandals, murders, and violence. Yato sighed and got up as the train pulled into his stop. The characters in his books might want to save the world, but was this world worth saving? And could he make any difference in it at all?

Once out of the station, Yato pulled out his phone and checked the email. Not much there, just a link to Shujin's school regulations and a reminder that term started tomorrow. Yato looked up as he started to cross the busy intersection, but just then, felt cold. The hair prickled on the back of his neck, and as he stared the people all around him slowed, and then stopped in place. Yato turned in both directions to see that as far as he looked, everyone was frozen like statues. Even stranger, a high-pitched whining sound had come up from nowhere, and the air was getting cold.

_What the hell? What's going on? _ Yato shivered, suddenly very afraid and confused. _Is this some kind of joke? _

Suddenly, a whoosh came from the far end of the intersection, and he saw a bright blue fire had sprouted up from nowhere, and was licking the frozen people and hard pavement. As scared as Yato was, some part of him was suddenly curious.

_Finally, something interesting! _


End file.
